


Золушка, ты потеряла туфельку

by Anna_Karenina



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Skinny Steve/Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Karenina/pseuds/Anna_Karenina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за несовершенства технологий 40-х годов Стив превращается в Капитана Америку только днем, а вечером снова становится худым и болезненным. Трансформация проходит так же мучительно, как в первый раз, и Стиву стоило бы отказаться от ночных вылазок, но после падения с хелликарьера он все равно ищет Баки.<br/>Дело не обходится без заботы Сэма, попыток сводничества Наташи и вечной любви Зимнего Солдата к щуплому Стиву.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золушка, ты потеряла туфельку

**Author's Note:**

> Оформление и [гифку](https://45.media.tumblr.com/bea724abb41606cc7083ef0d9e055eeb/tumblr_o5dcdw80PA1qekw9vo1_400.gif) сделал Risowator, за что я еще раз благодарю.

  
— О господи, — сказал Сэм, когда лампочка на крыльце помигала и зажглась. Не совсем проснувшись, он ошарашенно смотрел на Стива с высоты целых пяти футов одиннадцати дюймов. — Стив? Это же… ты?  
— Ага, — Стив нахмурился, словно говоря: «Только попробуй засмеяться». Было далеко за полночь, он промок до костей и вдобавок щеголял впечатляющей россыпью порезов и синяков, поэтому не жаждал объясняться по поводу своего нынешнего вида. Или нехватки того, на что стоило посмотреть. — Можно зайти?  
— Э-э-эм, да, конечно, — Сэм распахнул дверь и отступил, давая дорогу. Он смотрел на Стива, будто на астероид, упавший с неба ему на голову. — Но я думаю, тебе придется кое-что объяснить, Кэп.

  
  


— Ты шутишь, — заявил Сэм, после того как Стив ненадолго перестал стучать зубами и сумел вкратце обрисовать текущую Ситуацию. Причем с большой буквы «С», как во фразе «Господа, у нас Ситуация» в исполнении Ника Фьюри, да и по мрачности тона Стив ему не уступал. — Или я сплю. Мне это снится, да?  
Стив устало мотнул головой:  
— Все взаправду.  
Он успел переодеться в футболку Сэма, в которой утонул, и теперь прижимал упаковку льда к разбитой скуле, а Сэм промакивал антисептиком длинный порез над бровью. Дождь закончился. За окном было тихо и темно, и легкие Стива едва справлялись с влажным, тяжелым воздухом.  
— Так, я правильно понял, — начал Сэм, — здоровяк ты только днем, а после заката ты… ты…  
— Заморыш? — подсказал Стив.  
Он почти видел, как отчаянно Сэм пытался его не обидеть.  
— Астеник, — твердо сказал Сэм.  
Стив не сдержал улыбки и откинулся на глухо скрипнувшую спинку дивана. Если бы он попробовал такое сделать днем, пара шурупов бы не выдержала.  
— Вроде того, — согласился он. — Мне нужна солнечная энергия.  
— Да, в сороковые с технологиями было не очень, — Сэм потер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и снова вытаращился на него. — Так, моя первая догадка оказалась ошибочной: я думал, новоявленный пришелец с планами на мировое господство украл твою жизненную энергию.

Стив ответил неверящим взглядом, но Сэма это не остановило.  
— Значит, ты каждый вечер так сдуваешься? То есть ты сегодня был уже… астеником, когда забрался в бункер ГИДРЫ и попытался провести рейд в одиночку? Серьезно?  
— Да, потащил туда все свои девяносто фунтов, — кивнул Стив, — хотя теперь, наверное, сто десять, питаюсь я получше, и вообще… — только тут он понял, что Сэм был в ярости. — Что? Мне показалось, внутрь зашел Баки. Что оставалось делать, сидеть и ждать у входа, пока ты подъедешь?  
— Да! — без запинки ответил Сэм. — Да, именно так поступил бы любой человек с толикой здравого смысла.  
Он снова взялся за обработку порезов, а Стив вздохнул. Ему не была внове суета, которой его окружали после переключения в «компактный режим», как это называли другие Мстители. Но он привык, что роль наседки брал на себя Баки.  
— Я обыскал пару этажей до того, как меня заметили, а потом пришлось удирать со всех ног. Зато знаешь, что хорошо? Меня никто не узнал.  
— Я не удивлен.  
Стив грустно улыбнулся. При виде тщедушного парня с дурацкой прической никто не думал: «О, Капитан Америка!»  
— Нат говорит, такая особенность хорошо пригодилась бы для маскировки, если бы я вообще был способен маскироваться.  
Сэм недоверчиво потряс головой.  
— Просто… да как об этом не пронюхали? Я понимаю, скрывать слабые места — хорошая тактика, но как ты обходился в армии?  
— Было не слишком сложно, — на самом деле в армии многое приходилось держать в секрете, и этот был самым незначительным. — Ночные операции возглавлял Баки, а я оставался на базе и брал на себя радиосвязь. Пегги и полковник меня прикрывали. Пара утечек все же произошла, кое-кто из людей Шмидта узнал, но им заткнули рты — не самым приятным способом.  
По телу пробежала дрожь, и он оглушительно чихнул.  
— Черт! — воскликнул Сэм. Он кинулся в свою комнату, через секунду вернулся с толстым одеялом и набросил его Стиву на плечи. — Тебе нужно поспать. Будет больно? Ну, когда ты начнешь превращаться обратно?  
Стив поднялся и пошел за ним в комнату для гостей.  
— Помнишь, ты настоял, чтобы мы посмотрели «Гарри Поттера», и один профессор там был оборотнем?  
Сэм поморщился, и Стив понял — он знал, к чему идет дело.  
— Ага, Люпин.  
— Вот вроде того, только в армии я научился терпеть и молчать.  
Боковым зрением он заметил движение и резко повернулся к окну. На улице было хоть глаз выколи, а Стив плохо видел в темноте, но мог поклясться, что тени шевельнулись, хотя ветер не поднимался.  
— Там кто-то есть!  
В тот же миг Сэм опрокинул его на пол и прикрыл своим телом. Челюсть Стива близко познакомилась с полом, причем встреча прошла в недружественной обстановке. Пару секунд оба прислушивались, но без результата.  
— Ох, — сказал Стив, стараясь выбраться, — слезай, меня не надо спасать.  
— Тихо, — Сэм скатился с него и достал пистолет из-под кофейного столика. Стив не знал точно, когда друг начал прятать по дому огнестрельное оружие, но предполагал, что в этом были виноваты они с Наташей, внезапно появившиеся в прошлый раз на пороге.

— Не высовывайся, — сказал Сэм. — Я проверю.  
Он осторожно пересек комнату, держа наготове снятый с предохранителя пистолет. Стив сразу поднялся и пошел следом, прихватив щит, хотя в нынешнем состоянии не мог бросить его в цель — тот был слишком велик.  
— Не стреляй, — горячо сказал он. — Это, наверное, Баки.  
Сэм распахнул окно и наставил пистолет на тени снаружи. Тишину нарушали лишь отдаленное пение сверчков и шум ветра в кронах деревьев. Потом мимо проехала машина, фары разрезали темноту двумя лучами света, и в дальнем конце двора, между столбами изгороди, что-то блеснуло — гладкий металл. На миг оба различили очертания мужчины, который смотрел на них, стоя у дороги. Потом он перепрыгнул через изгородь и исчез.  
— Баки! — закричал Стив. Он перебросил ногу через подоконник и пулей бы кинулся следом, если бы Сэм не схватил его за пояс брюк и не удержал на месте. — Баки, вернись!  
— Он ушел, — сказал Сэм, оттаскивая Стива от окна. — А теперь, ради бога, дай закрыть окно, а то заработаешь воспаление легких.  
— Он нарочно показался, — не унимался Стив. Стоило Сэму опустить раму, как он припал к стеклу, обхватив лицо руками, чтобы освещение комнаты не мешало смотреть. — Если бы Баки хотел остаться незамеченным, то спрятал бы руку под одеждой. Ему нужно помочь, вдруг его ранят или снова поймают, пока я такой, и я ничего не смогу сделать…  
Он замолчал. Сэм сжал его плечо и снова набросил соскользнувшее одеяло.  
— Тогда ему придется довольствоваться моей помощью.. И знаешь, перспектива быть сброшенным с хелликарьера покажется мне цветочками, если ты простудишься в мое дежурство, так что…  
— Ладно, ладно, — согласился Стив, сдерживая желание снова чихнуть, и постарался скрыть разочарование. — Я пошел спать.

  
  


Ровно в 6.49 следующего утра он вышел из комнаты для гостей и направился в кухню, где хозяин дома как раз взбивал омлет.  
— Привет.  
Сэм обернулся так быстро, что сразу стало понятно — он ждал, потом смерил его взглядом с головы до ног и широко распахнул глаза.  
— Ой, только посмотри на себя. Ты стал совсем большой!  
Он улыбался, но во взгляде была тревога, и Стив задумался, сколько шума пришлось услышать Сэму. Ему казалось, что он хорошо справился, заглушая крики боли подушкой, пока удлинялись кости и нарастали мышцы. С другой стороны, Сэм всегда с легкостью замечал то, что проходило мимо большинства людей.  
— Очень смешно, — сказал он, стараясь говорить повеселее. — Ты в курсе, что я ем за шестерых?  
— Это потому что ты растешь. Не волнуйся, Капитан, запасов хватит.  
Когда Стив помогал убрать со стола, у него зазвонил телефон.  
— Нат, — ответил он, прижав трубку к уху плечом, — ты знаешь, что у нас едва рассвело?  
— В Москве за полдень, — он услышал Наташин ленивый голос, слегка приглушенный помехами. Стив представил, как она с бутылкой водки бездельничает в роскошном гостиничном номере, наверняка закинув ноги на стол, и улыбнулся. Боже, как он по ней скучал. — К тому же рассвет ты не проспишь, правда? Кстати, Шэрон знает кое-кого, бухгалтера в милых очочках, причем со странностями, как и ты. Тебе идеально подходит. Если ты вечером не занят…  
— Романова, ты серьезно звонишь мне из Москвы, чтобы попытаться устроить свидание с очередной девушкой? Потому что спасибо за старания, но я буду занят.  
Сэм сдавленно засмеялся, и Стив ткнул его локтем в ребра.  
— В этот раз с парнем. Это меняет дело?  
— Ни капли. Но поздравляю с преодолением гетеронормативных стандартов.  
— Ух, какие умные слова. Кое-кто поработал над лексиконом, чтобы догнать двадцать первый век?  
— Я вешаю трубку.  
— Подожди, я как раз перехожу к интересному. У тебя есть на чем записать?  
Стив огляделся и увидел на кофейном столике ручку и блокнот.  
— Есть, — ответил он, взяв нужное. — А что?  
— Я продиктую пятнадцать адресов. В списке все известные явки Зимнего Солдата в Вашингтоне. Я бы прислала их электронной почтой, но ты не сумеешь раскодировать файл. Готов?  
— Да… эй, помедленнее!  
Она принялась быстро диктовать, а Стив — поспешно записывать. Ему и в голову не приходило, что Баки окажется столь подготовлен к выживанию в бегах. Когда Наташа закончила, он исписал два листа и большую часть третьего, а Сэм перестал греметь посудой и принялся за ним наблюдать.  
— Ух ты, здорово, — Стив поднял блокнот, показал Сэму и губами сказал: «Баки». — Как ты это раздобыла?  
— Не задавай мне таких вопросов, — предостерегла Наташа. — Ты знаешь, какие методы я использую. Ничего не смогу поделать, если он уехал из города, но…  
— Нет, он здесь, — сказал Стив. Хотя бы в этом он был уверен. — Спасибо, Нат. Я у тебя в долгу. Это… это много для меня значит.  
— Ладно, — Наташа говорила с нарочитой резкостью, как всегда, когда подозревала, что Стив может расчувствоваться. — Что насчет бухгалтера? Он работает в паре кварталов от Трискелиона, почему бы не дать парню шанс? Можешь встретить его сегодня после работы и… ну, не знаю, пригласить на романтическую прогулку по берегу реки, в которой ты едва не утонул.  
— Ты знаешь, что не получится, — ответил Стив, снова поддаваясь унынию. — Вечером я буду тощим.  
Наташа хмыкнула:  
— И что? Я тебя видела тощим, нормально ты выглядишь. Тебе надо разобраться с комплексами из-за своего тела. То, что ты прячешься после заката, делу не поможет.  
— Это не тебе решать.  
Ему хотелось сказать, что Наташа наверняка не представляла, каково чувствовать себя слабым и непривлекательным, но подобрать слова, чтобы те не прозвучали покровительственно или мерзковато, не удавалось. А потом в трубке раздался фоновый шум, и с Наташиного конца послышались звуки, после которых Стив забыл, что хотел сказать.  
— Нат? Это выстрелы?  
— Да, мне пора, — сказала она, явно смирившись с предстоящей перспективой. Значит, с гостиницей и водкой он не угадал. — Наверное, спрошу парня, свободен ли он по выходным во второй половине дня. Скажи Уилсону, что я его целую.  
И нажала на отбой до того, как Стив успел вставить хоть слово. Он вздохнул и вернулся на кухню, прихватив список адресов.  
— У нее все нормально? — спросил Сэм.  
— Ага. Передавала, что целует тебя.  
К его безграничной радости, Сэм едва не наткнулся на табуретку. Потом громко откашлялся и выхватил блокнот у Стива из рук.  
— Так значит, — сказал он и забарабанил пальцами по столу, — твой приятель скрывается в одном из этих мест?  
Стив почувствовал, что по лицу медленно разлилась улыбка. Как только Наташа вернется в Штаты, он сам устроит ей несколько свиданий.  
— Наверное, — Стив оторвал два первых листа с адресами и вручил другу третий. — Я начну с этих, пока ты будешь на собрании ветеранов, постараюсь по полной использовать дневные часы. Присоединишься, когда закончишь?  
— Ага. Я надеюсь, ты уберешься оттуда до заката?  
— Конечно. Я ведь взрослый, ответственный человек.

  
  


Когда солнце начало клониться к горизонту, в списке оставался только один адрес, и Стив решил проверить и его.  
Не то чтобы дело грозило затянуться. Предыдущие восемь или девять домов оказались совершенно пустыми, пыльными и затянутыми паутиной, без малейших признаков того, что в последнее время их порог переступал Баки, да и люди в принципе. Стив оставил мотоцикл на подъездной дорожке и заглянул в темное окно, чувствуя себя астронавтом, ищущим признаки жизни на Луне. Поиск не увенчался успехом, если не считать бородатого мужчину, который хмуро смотрел через забор из соседнего двора.  
Он подождал, пока любопытный сосед уйдет, сбил замок краем щита и зашел.  
Помещение оказалось не таким пыльным, как предыдущие. Спальня, гостиная, тесная кухонька и ванная размером с обувную коробку пустовали, но Стив все равно приободрился. Он заглянул в холодильник и осмотрел полки на кухне, но нашел лишь упаковку просроченных крекеров, после чего направился в спальню. Дверь была приоткрыта. Стив хотел зайти, но подумал, что Зимний Солдат не оставил бы ее незакрытой без причины, и резко отпрянул.  
Оказалось, сверху была установлена снайперская винтовка, и уже через минуту он понял устройство западни. Ее умело закрепили так, чтобы каждого, кто откроет дверь, встретил шквал огня.  
— Умно, Бак, — Стив говорил вслух, на случай, если друг был поблизости и мог услышать, — но, надеюсь, это предназначалось не мне.  
Он быстро прикинул траекторию и бросил щит. Тот попал в винтовку, которая выпустила несколько пуль и упала на пол. Стив открыл дверь и зашел. У стены стояла узкая кровать, застеленная тонким лоскутным одеялом, но внимание привлекла не она, а длинный стол у окна. Там лежала стопка бумаг — распечаток с разных сайтов, посвященных истории, как понял Стив, перебирая листы. Баки старался подготовиться, будто школьник к уроку..  
Стив сразу сообразил, что на первых страницах были материалы с интерактивного сайта Смитсоновского института, вернее, из раздела о выставке Капитана Америки. Большая статья посвящалась подробной истории Ревущих Коммандос и их общим свершениям. Все фамилии были подчеркнуты, — Барнс, Дернье, Дуган и остальные, — но каждое упоминание Стива Баки обводил дважды. Следующая страница полностью касалась их дружбы. Ее тоже густо испещряли пометки — подчеркивания и знаки вопросов на полях, а под ними были нацарапаны примечания.  
Рядом с абзацем про спасение из лаборатории Золы Баки написал: «Это я помню». Рядом со строчками о том, как он работал сверхурочные, чтобы оплатить счета за лекарства, была пометка «Нет». А потом, возле утверждения, что они жили вместе после смерти родителей Стива: «???? может быть».  
Последняя страница точно была не с сайта Смитсоновского института. Вверху красовался заголовок «О природе отношений Капитана Америки и Баки Барнса», а после него шло что-то вроде научного исследования, полного рассуждений, трахался ли Стив со своим лучшим другом. Здесь пометок не было вовсе, но бумага казалась такой же помятой и потрепанной, как остальные листы. Значит, Баки и это прочитал.  
— Ты искал про нас в Гугле, — благоговейно прошептал Стив. Это было хорошим признаком, правда? Он достал из кармана телефон, чтобы позвонить Сэму, а потом увидел время на дисплее, и у него перехватило дух.  
На обезвреживание ловушки и изучение бумаг ушло больше времени, чем он думал. Не было ни единого шанса вернуться домой или к Сэму до того, как начнется обратное превращение — а уменьшиться посреди оживленной трассы и потерять управление мотоциклом совершенно не хотелось. Оставалось превращаться тут. О боже, Сэм его убьет. У Стива упало сердце, когда он понял: если Баки узнает, что он после заката устроил рейд по явкам в одиночку, то тоже его убьет. Даже с поправкой на то, что явка принадлежала самому Баки.

Но выбора не оставалось. Убедившись, что последняя страница не попадала в кадр, — не хватало только неизбежного поддразнивания, спасибо, — он сфотографировал бумаги, добавил к снимку несколько восклицательных знаков и отправил Сэму. Потом дописал, словно спохватившись: «Скоро буду, все нормально, не волнуйся», сунул телефон в задний карман, сел на кровать и принялся ждать.

По крайней мере, уменьшаться было не так больно, как расти. Хуже всего дело обстояло с одеждой — Стив знал, что будет похож на двенадцатилетнего недокормыша, примерившего отцовские вещи. Он надеялся, что хотя бы в этот раз по дороге домой с него не свалятся джинсы. Стив свернулся клубочком у стены и закрыл глаза, задыхаясь и чувствуя, что голова начала кружиться. Он предпочитал не смотреть. В груди горело, руки и ноги жгло как огнем, и появилось ощущение, будто с плеч свалился большой груз. Суставы хрустели и ныли. Потом его накрыло сильным приступом головокружения, и на секунду Стив почувствовал невероятную легкость в теле и испугался, что его унесет сквозняком. Потом он понял, что рукава свободно болтались вокруг запястий, а джинсы стали слишком длинными.

Все закончилось. Он вновь стал Крошкой Стивом.  
Он закатил рукава и штанины, затянул пояс, насколько смог, взял щит и побрел к выходу, слегка шатаясь из стороны в сторону. Ничего страшного. Он все равно мог вести мотоцикл. Он поедет к Сэму, покажет находки, а после утреннего превращения вернется и обыщет здание. Может, даже найдет Баки. Но стоило открыть дверь, как Стив подумал: «Ладно, зря я был таким оптимистом».  
На подъездной дорожке, перекрывая путь к мотоциклу, стоял бородач, которого Стив видел раньше. Он привел пару друзей. Один из них щеголял длинными волосами, причем Наташа назвала бы такую прическу «маллет», а второй — кольцом в носу, придававшим своему обладателю сходство с быком. Все трое были сложены, как големы. Даже если бы Стив не успел превратиться, ему все равно пришлось бы смотреть на новоприбывших снизу вверх.  
— О, — начал он, выдавив улыбку. — Привет?  
Бородач шагнул вперед. Стив не двинулся с места.  
— Так, парень, где твой брат?  
— Брат? — Стив на глаз прикинул расстояние. Все еще ничего страшного. Нужно было лишь проскользнуть мимо троицы и добежать до мотоцикла. Всего-то десяток ярдов.  
Волосатый толкнул его в плечо:  
— Эй, пидор, смотри на нас, когда разговариваешь!  
Все мысли о бегстве улетучились. Война научила Стива самообладанию и выдержке, но если что-то в его характере и осталось прежним, так это нежелание отступать перед задирами. Бородач напрашивался на удар коленом по яйцам, потом локтем по спине, а челюсти Волосатого должен был подойти апперкот…  
— Да, высокий блондин, на тебя похож, — говорил тем временем Бородач, — передашь ему, что мы не любим чужаков… что это у тебя за хрень?  
Стив поздно заметил, что поднял щит, инстинктивно пытаясь защитить уязвимые места — живот и пах. С маскировкой у него и впрямь было не очень.  
— Это щит, — отрезал он. — На что еще похоже?  
Бык фыркнул.  
— Ты что, косплеер? Дай сюда, я хочу посмотреть.  
— Обойдешься, — Стив бы в жизни не забыл унижения, если бы позволил им отнять щит. — Это… это моего брата, он рассердится.  
— Кому говорю! — прорычал Бородач и попытался выдернуть щит у Стива из рук.

Дальше события развивались стремительно. Стив помедлил, чтобы Бородач успел схватить щит, а потом резко отпустил его и пнул потерявшего равновесие противника в коленную чашечку. Бородач отступил, грязно ругаясь. Щит со звоном упал, покатился в сторону, словно разноцветная крышка люка, и зацепил по дороге Волосатого, который наступал на Стива. А потом, словно событий и без того не было достаточно, большой черный силуэт спрыгнул с крыши над крыльцом и приземлился как раз между ними. Бородач только пискнул.  
Стив попятился вдоль стены:  
— Баки?  
Новый участник выпрямился и шагнул вперед, направляясь к троице. Та отступила. На Баки была толстовка с капюшоном, прикрывавшая металлическую руку, но пальцы блестели в холодном и бледном свете фонаря у входа.  
— Ты кто? — пискнул Бородач.  
— Брат, — ответил Баки и выбросил вперед кулак.  
Раздался громкое жужжание пластин, то самое, которое Стив после драки на мосту слышал во сне снова и снова, и обмякший Бородач полетел над подъездной дорожкой, будто мешок с мусором. Волосатый только таращился, зато Бык начал заходить Баки за спину, поэтому Стив бросился вперед и ударил его ногой под колено. Бык упал, и Стив с удовольствием пнул его в голову. Он подумал, что наконец получилась настоящая драка, а не просто Баки появился на сцене, чтобы сберечь задницу Стива в целости и сохранности.

Он обернулся вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как металлический кулак встретился с челюстью Волосатого — случайно или нет, но это был апперкот, который собирался применить Стив. Волосатый упал на асфальт, и Баки двинулся на него широким шагом.  
— Не убивай их! — поспешно попросил Стив. — Баки, пожалуйста!  
Баки остановился, молча возвышаясь над двумя противниками, похожими на поверженных рестлеров. Они зашевелились, а потом Бык, пошатываясь, встал на ноги и помог Волосатому подняться. Они с ужасом посмотрели на Стива с Баки и кинулись прочь. Стив осмотрелся в поисках третьего участника драки и с облегчением увидел, что Бородач разминулся с его мотоциклом. Баки — заботливый, как всегда! — швырнул его не в ту сторону, а на ветровое стекло чьей-то машины. На земле валялись осколки, а сигнализация надрывалась.  
Баки медленно повернулся и посмотрел на Стива. Капюшон упал на плечи, и ветер растрепал без того спутанные волосы.  
— Цели обезврежены, — тихо, невыразительно сказал он. Тон мог бы испугать, но Баки склонил голову набок и поднял брови, словно только что иронично пошутил. Стив смотрел снизу вверх и гадал, не мерещилось ли ему происходящее.  
— Отменить преследование, — прошептал он.  
Губы Баки тронула улыбка. Оказалось, черты лица у него совсем не изменились. Те же губы, которые Стив когда-то рисовал снова и снова, пока не закончилось занятие, а когда преподаватель полюбопытствовал, сказал, что это черты Хелены Смит, самой красивой девушки в группе.  
— Эй, Золушка, — тихо, осторожно сказал Баки, — ты потеряла туфельку.  
Он протянул Стиву щит.  
— О, — Стив смутился. Он надел щит на руку, хотя ослабевшие мышцы с трудом выдерживали его вес. — Ты мог бы показаться раньше. Пока у меня еще была четверка белых лошадей, а карета не превратилась в тыкву.  
Баки окинул его взглядом.  
— А тебе так идет.  
— Тощим?  
Баки кивнул.  
— Я не узнал тебя на мосту. Когда ты был помощнее. А теперь узнаю.  
Стив поймал себя на том, что расплылся в улыбке. Сигнализация завывала громче, и к шуму, кажется, добавилась пара полицейских сирен. Стив подался ближе к Баки, глядя на него из-под челки, как в старые времена.  
— Давай выбираться отсюда, — сказал он, и в голове промелькнула глупая мысль, что первый раз за семьдесят лет ему наконец удалось кого-то подцепить. Стив едва сдержал приступ истерического смеха.  
— Заводи мотоцикл. Я сейчас.  
Стив представил, как скажет Наташе: «Мой метод нестандартный, зато действенный».  
Баки скрылся в доме и тотчас вышел снова, что-то пряча под толстовку. Он перекинул ногу через сиденье мотоцикла, Стив забрался сзади и обхватил его за пояс.

Однажды, еще до войны, они одолжили у приятеля мотоцикл, и Баки уселся позади, доверив управление Стиву. Распределение веса оказалось совершенно неправильным, и они ужасно опозорились, когда перевернулись на глазах у огромного скопления народу. Стив благодарил свою счастливую звезду за то, что сервис Vine тогда еще не изобрели.  
— Куда едем? — спросил он, когда Баки оттолкнулся ногой от тротуара.  
— В последнее пристанище, — ответил Баки. Стив заметил, что друг до сих пор гонял, как сумасшедший — они втиснулись между двумя припаркованными машинами и вылетели на свободную дорогу. — В остальных опасно.

  
  


— Но это же мой дом, — сказал Стив двадцать минут спустя. Как всегда, Баки протянул руку, чтобы помочь слезть, и, как всегда, Стив сделал вид, будто ее не заметил.  
— Я так и сказал. Последнее пристанище, — пожал плечами Баки. Беспорядочно упавшие пряди почти скрывали глаза, а лицо совершенно ничего не выражало. — Я бы не пришел, если бы только не… если бы не.  
Он не договорил. Стив поднялся на цыпочки и заправил выбившиеся волосы ему за ухо.  
— Надо было придти сюда в первую очередь, — сказал он. Баки ответил пристальным взглядом, а между бровей залегла озадаченная складочка, словно Стив явил ему священное, невероятное откровение свыше.  
Как только они зашли, Стив отправил его в душ, переоделся в вещи подходящего размера и принялся разогревать для обоих остатки рагу. Когда он щедро наполнял тарелки, Баки вышел из ванной.  
— Потом можешь порыться в моем шкафу, — предложил Стив, заметив, что Баки снова надел джинсы и толстовку. — Но боюсь, моя одежда будет плохо сидеть. Дневные вещи слишком большие, а ночные маленькие.  
Когда он раньше представлял, как найдет Баки, то всегда беспокоился: повторит ли тот попытку убийства, нападет ли на Сэма, вспомнит ли вообще и Стива, и себя. Ему в голову не приходило просто позаботиться о насущном.  
— Ничего, — ответил тот с кривой улыбкой, уселся напротив Стива и уставился на его руки. — Моя еще чистая. Я только вчера ее украл.  
— О, — отозвался Стив и придвинул к нему тарелку побольше. Баки набросился на еду со сдерживаемой жадностью голодного как волк человека, который изо всех сил притворяется, будто не так уж хочет есть. Стив вспомнил пустые полки в кухне, поднялся и поставил на стол кастрюлю с рагу, чтобы Баки видел — еды достаточно. — Как получилось, что все явки раскрыли?  
— Они не мои, а ГИДРЫ. Многие из наших ими пользовались.  
Стиву не хотелось думать, как опасно было Баки оставаться в том доме. Столько агентов Пирса разгуливало на свободе, а Рамлоу в прошлом месяце сбежал из больницы при загадочных обстоятельствах — это с ожогами третьей степени!  
— Тогда понятно, почему ты устроил западню. Она ведь была не для меня, верно?  
— Ну конечно, — Баки поднял глаза от тарелки и улыбнулся, пусть едва-едва, зато успокаивающе. — Ко мне заглядывали и другие гости.  
— Кто?  
Он пожал плечами:  
— Какая разница? Я их там и похоронил.  
— О, — снова сказал Стив.  
Он положил Баки новую порцию. Несколько минут они ели молча: Баки будто вдыхал еду, а Стив ковырялся в тарелке. Он не знал, о чем говорить. Семьдесят лет назад беседы не были такими натянутыми, но, кажется, пока Баки держали взаперти и промывали ему мозги, полное взаимопонимание куда-то исчезло. Стив напомнил себе, что этого следовало ожидать, и еще утром он сомневался, увидит ли Баки снова. Неловкая тишина за ужином уже была отличным началом.

Наконец Баки пнул его под столом, и Стив понял, что забыл о своей порции.  
— Поешь еще, — сказал Баки. — А то в обморок хлопнешься, когда будешь расти обратно.  
Стив закатил глаза. Боже, когда Баки не рассказывал об убийствах и не называл ГИДРУ «нашими», казалось, все совсем по-старому.  
— Я потерял сознание один раз!  
— Вот пусть одним разом дело и закончится, — Баки подсунул ему в тарелку кусок мяса. — Слушай, я…  
— Что?  
— Я пошутил, — начал Баки, внимательно разглядывая ложку. — Когда сказал тому парню, что ты мой брат.  
Стив заморгал:  
— Ну да, конечно…  
Если на то пошло, никто бы не поверил, будто они братья. Они были совсем непохожи, да и какое это имело значение? Потом он заметил, что Баки слегка покраснел, и сразу понял, о чем тот пытался спросить. Стив вздохнул.  
— Да, Бак. Между нами… иногда было мало братского.  
— Вот как, — Баки положил ложку. — Так эта… эта специалистка по исследованиям гендера и сексуальности была права?  
Он запустил руку под толстовку и вытащил пачку бумаг, которые Стив уже видел. Сверху оказалась последняя страница — с научной работой о природе их связи.  
— Эта.  
Стив уставился на лист бумаги, чувствуя, как у него перехватило дыхание. На минуту он потерял дар речи. Когда-то это была их жизнь, общие, бережно хранимые воспоминания, а теперь Баки оставалось лишь читать об их отношениях в интернете, будто студенту колледжа, пытающемуся наскрести материал на эссе.  
— Да, — ответил он, стиснув лежащие на столе руки в кулак. Сердце сжалось от боли и билось с трудом. — Я видел. Она права. Не во всем — кое-что совсем не так, особенно про Пегги, но…  
Баки подался вперед:  
— Но?  
— Но мы были вместе, — закончил Стив. Он не хотел трусить, поэтому заставил себя не смотреть в тарелку, а встретить взгляд Баки. В глубине души Стив радовался, что они завели этот разговор сейчас, пока он был худым и слабым. Сама мысль прятаться за образом Капитана Америки, нависать над Баки, держать его мускулистыми руками, которые до сих пор словно принадлежали другому человеку, оставляла неприятный осадок. — Ты был моим бойфрендом. Или я твоим, как тебе больше нравится. Только в наше время так не говорили. Но мы… мы тогда занимались сексом, и ты сказал, что никогда не захочешь жениться, если не можешь жениться… ну… на мне.  
Баки задумался и поджал губы, машинально помешивая рагу.  
— Значит, я не придумал.  
— Хм-м-м?  
— Я все помню. Про нас. Вместе. Но на выставке в музее ничего такого не было, и мне пришло в голову, может, я это придумал. Знаешь, принял желаемое за действительное.  
— Господи, нет! — прежде чем Стив успел себя одернуть, он потянулся, чтобы взять Баки за уцелевшую руку. Когда он становился тщедушным, голос тоже менялся, и последняя фраза получилась скорее писклявой, чем убедительной, но Баки вроде не возражал. Слегка дрогнувшей рукой тот сжал маленькие, тонкие пальцы Стива.  
— Ты не придумал, — твердо сказал Стив. — Мы с тобой…у нас очень длинная история.  
— Мы с тобой, — прошептал Баки, и в голосе прозвучало столько благоговения, что Стив едва не разрыдался. Он изо всех сил сжал его руку.  
— Да. Так что вот, никаких секретов не осталось. Как в сказке все становится прежним, когда бьет полночь.   
— Хотя какой из меня прекрасный принц, — сказал Баки. Оба рассмеялись, и показалось, будто все снова почти хорошо.  
Они молча убрали со стола, и Стив нашел Баки одежду поудобнее, чтобы тот переоделся на ночь. Потом Баки потер глаза и зевнул, а Стив, не желая на него давить или перегибать палку, принес запасное одеяло с подушками и уложил их на диван. Баки посмотрел на приготовления и сел возле подушек, не сказав ни слова.  
— Разбуди меня, если что-нибудь понадобится, — сказал Стив. — Или если просто не получится заснуть. Я встану, будем смотреть дурацкие телешоу и сплетничать о моих друзьях, пока ты не отключишься.  
Баки улыбнулся, неуверенно, но ласково.  
— Хорошо.  
Стив пошел было в спальню, но остановился и обернулся. Баки до сих пор сидел точно там, где он его оставил.  
— Бак, — начал он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Пообещаешь кое-что?  
Баки поднял голову и посмотрел на него. В тусклом свете лампы Стив различил, что взгляд был проницательным и оценивающим, но яснее всего в нем читалась теплота.  
— Да, Стиви, я еще буду здесь на рассвете. Когда придет пора превращаться обратно.  
Стив сглотнул.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он и ушел к себе.  
Дверь он оставил открытой. Снял рубашку и лег, но глаз закрывать не стал. Он проверил, чтобы на прикроватном столике не было бьющихся предметов, ведь во время мучительного превращения Стив мог махнуть рукой и все опрокинуть. Потом повернулся на бок, лицом к двери, и принялся смотреть на узкую полосу коридора, которая была видна с кровати.  
Не прошло и пяти минут, как от сумеречных теней гостиной отделился силуэт и беззвучно скользнул по коридору. Баки материализовался в дверном проеме, двигаясь плавно, как призрак, походя на гостя из снов, на видение. Он секунду постоял молча, рассматривая огромную кровать. Потом позвал:  
— Стив?  
Тот зашевелился:  
— Да?  
— Ты все еще мерзнешь по ночам?  
У Стива защипало глаза.  
— Да, — прошептал он, — еще сильнее, чем раньше.  
Может, у него и были мокрые щеки, когда Баки скользнул под одеяло и обнял его сзади, но оба сделали вид, будто ничего не заметили.

  
  


Они лежали и в полудреме думали о своем. Было уже за полночь, когда Баки сказал:  
— Кажется, я кое-что вспомнил.  
Стив сразу проснулся:  
— Рассказывай.  
— Даже если все плохо?  
— Рассказывай.  
Последовавшее молчание могло занять мгновения, а могло растянуться на несколько минут. Баки обнимал Стива со спины, поэтому его лица не было видно. Потом Баки сказал:  
— В восемьдесят шестом. В Афганистане.  
В восемьдесят шестом Стив покоился в северной Атлантике, не зная, что мир вокруг него разрывает себя на части. Он немного повернулся в объятиях Баки:  
— Угу.  
— Я сорвал задание, — тихо признался тот. — Важное. Надо было уничтожить цель на рассвете. Ты, наверное, догадаешься, что пошло не так.  
Стив заерзал и повернулся на другой бок, чтобы посмотреть на Баки.  
— Ты… ты меня вспомнил? Что я буду превращаться, а когда ты рядом, мне легче?  
— Ага, наверное. Я не был в криокамере уже пару недель. Мы оказались посреди пустыни, полностью отрезанными от цивилизации. По-моему… кажется, ты мне снился. Только я, конечно, не знал, что это ты.  
— А.  
Баки притянул голову Стива к груди, стараясь не касаться кожи холодными пластинами металлической руки.  
— И я просто ушел, никого не предупредив. Все думал, что мне нужно куда-то, найти кого-то, пока солнце не встало. Так и бросил группу поддержки, совсем забыл о цели. Когда я вернулся, половину из них перебили, — Стив щекой почувствовал, как Баки прерывисто вздохнул. — Совсем молодые. Многие не из ГИДРЫ. Некоторые… не так уж плохо со мной обращались.

Стив хотел сказать: «Ты не виноват», но он не знал, было ли это правдой. Все равно Баки бы не поверил.  
— И что потом?  
— Как обычно, — тихо, невыразительно ответил Баки. Он снова умолк, и Стив не стал расспрашивать: он сомневался, что у него хватит духу услышать ответы. — Больше меня из криокамеры так надолго не выпускали.  
Стив не знал, что сказать. Он протянул руки и обнял Баки за шею, а тот пригладил ему волосы живой рукой.  
— Просто со временем не повезло, — сказал он. — Тебе надо поспать.  
— Со мной все нормально, — возразил Стив, но Баки не ответил, и через пару минут он уже спал.

  
  


Проснулся он с пением первых птиц. Лучи слабого утреннего солнца светили в окно и падали в глаза, а мускулы отдавали тупой болью. Он посмотрел на часы. 6:41. Сонный Баки открыл один глаз и всмотрелся в Стива; второй не было видно из-под спутавшихся волос.  
— Начинается?  
— Пока нет, — ответил Стив; не до конца проснувшись, он уже радовался, что Баки был рядом. В свете дня оказалось проще не думать о ночных признаниях. Ему предстояло справиться с физической болью, и к душевной он был не готов. — Еще несколько минут.  
Он повернулся, чтобы Баки обнял его сзади, словно теплое одеяло, и потянулся к телефону.  
— Вот дерьмо!  
Сэм оставил одиннадцать СМС и пытался дозвониться несколько раз за ночь. На голосовой почте было пять сообщений.  
— Твою мать! — Стив нажал на «Воспроизвести» и принялся слушать, как Сэм спрашивал, все ли с ним нормально, причем паника в голосе нарастала с каждым новым посланием. — Твою ж мать!  
Баки сжал его руку, которую начинало жечь, словно Стив опустил ее в кислоту.  
— Он знает?  
— О чем, о нас? Или о моей… ситуации? — Стив со стоном бросил телефон и снова улегся. Каждая кость в теле начала зудеть. — Знает и о том, и о другом. Боже, он наверняка решил, что меня нет в живых. Я ужасный друг.  
— Он догадается, что я с тобой, — тихо и успокаивающе сказал Баки, как никогда невозмутимый. — Наверное, он засел на соседней крыше и наблюдает за нами через снайперский прицел…  
— Нет, это больше на тебя похоже.  
— …но Сэм показался мне рассудительным парнем, — продолжал Баки, — поэтому сомневаюсь, что он выстрелит. Раз уж тебе нужна моя помощь, чтобы справиться с превращением. Дыши, Стив.  
— Успокоил так успокоил, Бак, — буркнул Стив. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку и то ли всхлипнул, то ли застонал.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — Баки успокаивающе гладил его по спине, не прижимая к себе крепко — иначе дело грозило закончиться травмами, когда Стив за несколько секунд обзаведется сотней фунтов литых мышц. — Скоро все останется позади. Просто держи меня за руку, хорошо?

Они проходили через это сотни раз, лежа на армейских койках и в комковатых спальных мешках, а однажды — самый памятный случай, — сидели, связанные спина к спине, на залитой солнцем поляне, пока люди Шмидта заряжали винтовки для расстрела. Но Баки впервые успокаивал его снова и снова, и эта манера была новой, непривычной. Прошлой ночью Стив и представить не мог, что прикосновения железной руки бывают такими ласковыми, но теперь она согрелась теплом тел, а жужжание, звучавшее, пока Баки гладил его металлическими пальцами по волосам, казалось почти нежным. Стив застонал, ударил кулаком по столику и разразился всеми грязными ругательствами, услышанными в армии. Он никогда не позволял себе так выражаться в присутствии других людей, только при Баки.  
— Эй, я рядом, — шепнул Баки, и теплое дыхание коснулось уха. — Спокойно, силач. Почти все.  
Боль пронзила руки, потом спину и ноги. Стив почувствовал, что стал тяжелее, слишком тяжелым, словно мог умереть от того, что кожа и кости не выдержат веса. Он вдохнул, чтобы закричать, легкие расправились, и поток кислорода ударил в голову. Комната поплыла вбок. У Стива промелькнула мысль, согласился ли бы он оправиться в капсулу Эрскина, если бы знал, сколько боли придется терпеть, не один раз, а каждый день с восходом солнца, до конца жизни. Он мог и передумать. Оно того не стоило — ни ради милого старика, ни ради Пегги, ни ради любых патриотических идеалов. Но, с другой стороны, кто-то должен был спасти Баки…  
— Вот, — сказал Баки, отбрасывая волосы со лба. — Вот и все. Только посмотри на себя. Ох и видок.  
Стиву казалось, что кровать стала меньше. Он перевернулся на спину, ловя ртом воздух, и услышал, как застонали пружины матраса. Баки поцеловал его в вспотевший лоб:  
— Все закончилось, Стиви.  
Стив распрямил руки, вытянул ноги. Те отлично слушались. Когда он прижал палец к шее, то почувствовал, что пульс возвращался к стабильным шестидесяти ударам в минуту.  
— Все в порядке. Когда ты рядом, намного лучше.  
— Не так больно? — спросил Баки, глядя с тревогой.  
Стив покачал головой. Он не хотел ничего скрывать, даже слабости.  
— Кажется, будто процесс идет быстрее. И напоминает, почему я вообще на такое решился.  
У него до сих пор кружилась голова от радости, что все пока позади. Осмелев от выброса эндорфинов, он сжал Баки в объятиях и вдохнул свежий, мятный запах собственного шампуня, который исходил от спутанных волос. Баки сдавленно запротестовал. Плечи у него окаменели, и он внезапно показался маленьким, почти хрупким в объятиях Стива. Тот быстро разжал руки:  
— Эй, — прошептал он.  
Баки поднял глаза и нахмурился. Взгляд у него был потерянным.  
— Что?  
— Ты ведь не собираешься сейчас уйти, правда? Знаешь, как я по тебе скучал?  
Баки насупился сильнее:  
— А как? У тебя теперь есть Сэм.  
— Бак.  
— Я могу просто приходить по вечерам, — задумчиво сказал Баки и провел по бицепсу Стива металлическими пальцами. — Стану присматривать за тобой, пока ты мелкий, вытаскивать из заварушек, обнимать, когда превращаешься обратно. Потом заставлять, чтобы ты приготовил мне завтрак, и уходить.  
Стив грустно хмыкнул. Он не мог понять, насколько сказанное было шуткой.  
— И куда ты пойдешь? У тебя не осталось явок.  
— Украду машину, — предложил Баки. — Буду забираться в дома богачей, спать в их кроватях, пока хозяева на работе.  
Стив фыркнул:  
— Тебя посадят в тюрьму, и некому будет спасать меня от побоев.  
— Так тебе и надо.  
Стив улыбнулся. Он приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и посмотрел на лежащего Баки — человека, которого любил с самой первой встречи, хотя и по-разному. Тогда они были лишь парой глупых мальчишек с исцарапанными коленками и сбитыми костяшками, а он сам еще не дорос до того, чтобы знать о любви. Ему хотелось целовать Баки снова и снова, прижимать к себе и говорить, что никогда не отпустит, но время для этого еще не пришло. Пока хватало того, что Баки его помнил, — вспомнил даже в Афганистане, хотя был выжат донельзя и заброшен в пустыню на произвол судьбы среди чужих людей, — и что теперь они были вместе.  
— Баки, ты ведь знаешь, что я все тот же? Даже когда такой, — он показал на свое тело, с мускулами и прочим. — А ты — все еще ты, что бы это для тебя ни означало.  
— Иногда, — тихо ответил Баки, — мне кажется, что это неправда.  
— Мне тоже, — признался Стив. — Но время лечит.  
Он взял металлическую руку и слегка коснулся пальцев губами. Баки не сопротивлялся, только изумленно всматривался в лицо.  
— Останься со мной, Бак. Совсем как в старые времена.  
Баки на секунду отвел взгляд. Когда он вновь посмотрел на Стива широко открытыми глазами, те подозрительно ярко блестели, но на губах играла легкая улыбка.  
— Ладно.  
Он потянулся к другой стороне кровати, свесился, зашарил по полу и достал телефон.  
— Теперь потрудись сказать своему другу, что я тебя не выкрал, чтобы использовать в своих низких интересах.  
— Наоборот, я подтвержу, что так и было, — Стив взял телефон и принялся снимать блокировку. — И Нат надо сказать. Она пыталась устроить мне свидание.  
Баки прищурился, и к нему вернулась крупица былого дерзкого обаяния:  
— Свидание? И с кем же?  
— С милым бухгалтером, который носит очки и дружит с внучатой племянницей Пегги, — Стив ответил с тем же неверием в голосе, что у Баки. — Я бы такое нарочно не придумал, даже если бы очень постарался.  
Рука Баки угрожающе лязгнула.  
— Отменяй.  
И конечно, Стив с улыбкой послушался.

  
Конец   



End file.
